Remembering The Past
by shadowstalker20
Summary: Tis is my second long story. Hope u like. Shikamaru loses everything, his family his life and his heart. Kiba pretends to be a saving angle, or is he just killing Shikamaru on the inside? Yaoi, cutting, bondage, BDSM, and rape. no like no read
1. Chapter 1

**Remembering the past**

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN!!!!!!! Nothing…I don't even own this computer! :[

Summary: Shikamaru is hiding from his dark past. Kiba tries to help put only pushes him over the edge. How will Shikamaru cope with the pain?

Warning: Dark Shikamaru. Sorry, I love him too TT-TT. Cutting, language, and yaoi. But not in the first chapter. I'M SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! Plz I promise to put smuty yaoi in next chapter! Promise!

**Chapter 1**

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

'Ugh! Why does Asuma-sensei push me to my limit? I have to use up my chakara reserves. And I need those!' Shikamaru was storming into his apartment near the Hokage Mountain. He had just survived six hours of survival training with Asuma and his team mates. He never was one to move much. To troublesome. He sighed as he flopped down onto his bed.

XXXXXFlashbackXXXXX

"_Shikamaru your parents were killed in a fire at the compound while you were on a mission…not many lived from the Nara clan, I'm terribly sorry." The Fifth Hokage simply stated with an expressionless face._

"_So what? Do I just live on the streets now or with a friend or what? You always were good at breaking news to people especially if you were ordered by the council to do so." Shikamaru said returning Tsunade's blank stare._

"_No the village will accommodate you with an apartment. I really am sorr-" Tsunade stopped when she heard a choked sob._

"_NO! The village can keep that damn apartment! I would never live in it! I'll buy my own! Just keep sending me on missions! Please…this is the only way my father would have had it…" Shikamaru trailed of and fell to his knees, sobbing._

"_Shikamaru! I went through hell to get the council to approve of buying a child an apartment! I won't let you toss it away! And what's this about your father? He is dead don't you understand?" Tsunade was cut off again but the brunette sobbing in front of her. She could tell she went just a little bit too far._

"_Shut it, you stupid old hag! You know nothing of our clan! You think you do but you don't! Our clan was cursed to worship the deer as a god and nothing else! We were cursed to bad luck and war! That is what the deer symbolizes!__**(sorry but I'm not really sure if that's right…)**__ That is our fate because of the damn council!" Shikamaru bit back at her. Already running for the window out of her office._

XXXXXEndFlashbackXXXXX

Shikamaru reached behind his bed looking for his blood red kunai. After finding it, he ran to his small bathroom and started the water in the tub. He had every little detail planed out, of how he would kill himself to get rid of the pain in his heart. He even left a suicide note, for anyone who gave a damn, on the door of his apartment.

'KNOCK' repeated on the outside door to his apartment.

'Damn it! Why? I need to do this… I don't want to live anymore! I've been broken and betrayed. Broken by the damn council and betrayed by the one I loved.' Shikamaru started to put his plan in action and jumped into the tub, digging into his upper body. Until he reached his stomach, he then stabbed the kunai into his gut 2 times, and sunk to the bottom of the tub. He could feel it, the dark being chased away as he followed it into the utter darkness of death. **(yeah I know it doesn't make much sence to me either. Sorry)**

"Shikamaru open this god damned door or ill break it down." Kiba said not waiting for an answer to let him in as he kicked the door in. What he saw was horrible. Shikamaru laying flat on the bottom of the bath tub. Sinking into crimson water. Kiba dived in and pulled his dying friend out. He had no clue what he should do, so he carried Shikamaru out of the apartment and ran for the hospital.

A/N: Hehehehe…… sorry guys but I couldn't fit any smut in here. But I promise that I will bring you yaoi smut in the next chapter. I promise. Oh and I'm sorry if I spelled anything wrong….plz let me know and I'll go change it. Flames are accepted…But be warned I can report you. LOL jk. I like criticism. It builds character. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Remembering The Past**

**A/N:** Hey guys here is the new chap. Hope you like. There will be fluff and smutty yaoi. The fluffy goodness is by Kiba and the smut is by the abusive uncle. (He was a distant relative that survived). Enough with my pointless ramblings and on with the smut!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

////// At the hospital \\\\\\

Shikamaru has been on bed rest at the hospital for 3 days now and he was completely bored out of his mind. He received a very pissed off visit from Tsunade, about protecting the Nara clans last members. He just thought it was a waste of time and effort to keep clans alive. Just let them die out on their own accord.

"Shikamaru-san, you have a visitor." The nurse said from the door. He just a loud enough 'hn', and left it at that. A man walked in though the door and walked over to a very stunned Shikamaru. The man had short black hair that was pulled up into a pony tail, like Shikamaru's. He had red piercing eyes. His slightly tanned skin was covered in tattoos of different clan's symbols. He smirked at Shikamaru after the nurse left, closing the door behind her.

"Guess what kid. You get to come home with me." The man's smirk grew wider when a look of shock, fear, and confusion crossed Shikamaru's face.

"Why the hell are you here? Dad said that you were banned from our clan. You went though the sealing jutsu also so you can't use the deer's power anymore?!" Shikamaru's mind was swamped with too many questions for his father's brother.

"Just hurry up and get dressed you are coming to my hotel and then we can go to my house tomorrow. You should be happy. I heard from you're pops that you didn't want to be here in this village so here is your chance to make something of your pathetic life. You owe me big time for this punk." While his uncle was blabbing about this stuff, Shikamaru got dressed and grabbed the few things that he had there at the hospital.

"Yeah, yeah. Just shut up and let's go to your stupid hotel room 'uncle Shikoro.'" Shikamaru couldn't help the smirk on his face from calling his uncle his pet name he gave him since he was a kid.

"It's 'Master Shikoro' to you brat! And I demand respect from you! Got it punk?!" Shikoro said grabbing hold of Shikamaru's shirt and lifting him up from the ground.

"H-Hai." Shikamaru flashed back to one time he was playing out in the Nara clan's forest.

XxXFlashbackXxX

_Shikamaru was running along with the deer analyzing the surroundings of the family forest. When he saw his father and his grandfather looming over his uncle._

"_This is the last straw! How many times do u have to try and burn this forest!?" Shikamaru's father said to Shikoro._

"_Like I give a shit about the damn forest. I would rather be in a fire clan then this looser clan!" Shikoro said getting back up leaning against the tree next to him. He then spat the blood that had pooled in his mouth on the eldest Nara. Shikamaru's father landed a fast punch to Shikoro's gut, causing him to double over._

"_You are to report the clan council room in one day's time. If you do not show up, well you know the punishment." Shikamaru's grandfather sneered at Shikoro before walking off to the clan compound, followed by Shikamaru's father._

XxXEnd FlashbackXxX

A chill ran down Shikamaru's spine as he remembered this event that happened 10 years before the Nara Clan fire. By the time Shikamaru came back to reality he was being carried over the shoulder of his 'uncle' out of the hospital, only to be thrown into the back seat of a sports car.

This would be one long ride, was Shikamaru's last thoughts before he fell asleep in the back seat bleeding from his reopened wound.

**A/N: Sorry it took forever. But I promise ill come out with the next chapter really soon.**

**You know how it is with back to school and stuff XD. Well I'll try to keep u posted and thanks for all the awesome reviews. :D**

**Shadow ~.^**


End file.
